


Sun Kissed

by ribkages



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Road Trips, Romance, Science Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribkages/pseuds/ribkages
Summary: Lena accidentally lets her feelings for Kara slip when Kara takes her to a science convention for her birthdayORKara and Lena go on a weekend trip and see cool sciencey things, and Lena falls more in love with Kara.





	Sun Kissed

How could someone—a simple girl—look so entirely beautiful? How could someone look so golden and absolutely  _a_ _stounding_? It should not have been possible, it should be humanly  _impossible_ to look as breathtakingly gorgeous as Kara Danvers did standing there— _right_ _there_ in Lena Luthor's office, orange sunlight cascading over her figure as she stared at the Luthor expectantly.

Lena didn't even remember what it was Kara was doing there, standing in front of her desk while Lena sat in her tall desk chair. All she knew was that Kara was there, a nervous gaze cast her way, standing with a folder clutched tightly to her chest.

"Lena?" Kara shifted her weight on her opposite foot, eyebrows beginning to come together to from her signature crinkle.

The Luthor snapped out of her daze, blinking rapidly as she refocused on the black rims of Kara's glasses. "I'm sorry, Kara, say that again." She stood from her chair and lightly shook her head, crossing her arms in an attempt to hold herself together.

Kara fiddled with her glasses, a glint of the setting sun hitting Lena's eyes. "Um... I asked Jess a question. About you." When Lena said nothing, Kara reluctantly continued. "I asked her when your birthday was?" Kara said in a questioning tone, attempting to see if Lena would end up not being as mad as she expected the Luthor to be. However, when Lena only nodded and thoughtfully crossed her arms, the reporter was suddenly confused. She wasn't cursing at her, so it must have been fine, right? "Was that okay? I just—I hope I wasn't being invasive or anything..."

Lena sighed, a finger coming up to press against her brows, and at that Kara began to inwardly screech at herself.  _Idiot_. "You really just could have asked me, Kara." A minuscule smile touched Lena's lips as she met the reporter's nervous stare. "I would have told you." She quickly stepped in front of her desk to rest a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara sighed, relieved that everything was  _fine._  "I didn't think you'd appreciate me prying." She tried to ignore the disappointed glare Lena gave her and stared at the manila folder in her hand instead, briskly holding it out for Lena. "Anyways... I got this for you as a belated slash early birthday present."

"You—Kara, you really didn't need to do that." Lena was shocked—more than shocked, really. She stood there, staring at the orange folder being held out to her, completely perplexed by the thought that someone cared enough about her to get her a  _gift._ The last gift she had gotten was from Lex  _seven_ _years_ ago.

The reporter smiled bashfully, slightly waving the folder around when Lena didn't take it. "You haven't even opened it. Here." Kara let out a steadying breath when Lena  _finally,_  reluctantly, took the folder and opened it. She didn't miss the way the Luthor's heartbeat hastened upon opening the folder.

Lena's breath hitched as soon as she slipped out the pieces of paper inside. She read over the words and was unable to push the air out of her lungs, so she stood there under Kara's intense gaze, tickets to a massive—most definitely sold out—science conference. "Kara, these are tickets to the Myriad Science Conference in Central City. These tickets sell out the day they're up for sale, which was last  _year_. How? How on earth did you get these tickets?" The folder was beginning to crinkle in Lena's vice grip, an exhilarating feeling taking over.

To Lena's surprise, Kara only shrugged. She seemed so nonchalant as she just said, "I got Alex to call in a favor. She went to med school with one of the speakers, apparently?" Her fingertips came up to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "She even got us VIP seats... at a  _great_ price." Kara hoped Lena wouldn't realize she meant 'great' as in  _a ridiculous amount of money_  that an amateur reporter definitely shouldn't (and almost couldn’t) afford.

But Lena could definitely tell. And it made her almost resent the gift. "I—I can't, Kara. This is too much, you shouldn't put this much effort into me." She shoved the tickets into the crinkly folder and held it out for Kara to take back, but of course, the reporter refused.

"Nope. You're worth the effort." Kara flashed a sunny smile that made the orange haze behind her impossibly dull in comparison. It made Lena's heart melt, the heat resonating in her chest.

She reluctantly accepted the gift, setting the folder down on her desk behind her. She was entirely grateful for Kara Danvers.

Entirely _in love_  with Kara Danvers.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me... I've never had anyone except for my family give me a gift, and even then they weren't this thoughtful—but please, don't spend money on me  _ever_ again." She smiled, easing Kara's worried stare. "I'm supposed to spoil  _you_ , since, you know, you do so much for me."

And there it was—that ridiculously adorable smile that made Lena's stomach flutter. The Danvers just stood there with that dopey grin, not even arguing with Lena because deep down she knew that she'd done some good for Lena. "Anyone who really knew you would do the same."

But Lena couldn't help but wonder if anyone really would... Luthor's didn't entice people to think good, happy thoughts. The name itself caused a sharp drop in people's stomach and a sour taste in their mouth. She shared a sympathetic look with Kara and looked down at her feet, running the toe of her black heel across the floor for a moment before looking up and asking "you're my plus one, right?" A bit too suddenly for Kara's liking.

The blonde began to frantically blubber, stumbling over her words for a few long seconds before finally sputtering out "Well—Shouldn't—shouldn't you take someone who actually knows about sciencey... stuff?"

Lena let out a hearty laugh, well-manicured fingertips finding the bridge of her nose. "You bought tickets for me and didn't even intend to use them? Oh, Kara... what would I do without you? No—I insist, I want you to be my date for this thing." She paused and inwardly groaned at her own words.  _Date? Really?_ "It's very interesting stuff, I promise." 

Kara knew it was interesting. She knew about almost  _everything_  that was going to be discussed at the conference. Her parents were both part of the science guild back on Krypton, and had the planet not been destroyed, Kara would have also joined the science guild. However, Lena couldn't know that. Because to Lena, Kara was just an average girl with an average job as a reporter and an equally average sense of style... She was just average. "I don't think I'll be good company."

But Lena brought her eyebrows up into a pout, and if Kara thought  _she_ had mastered the pout, she was wrong. The way Lena looked at her made her chest tighten with guilt, and if that wasn't enough to change her mind, Lena said "Please? I want you there with me." In such a soft, pleading tone, that Kara's legs almost gave out under her.

"Alright, I'll go. But! Only if you promise to go home on time today."

Lena smiled at her, her head downturned. "I can't make that promise." 

"Then I can't go to the Myriad Science Conference with you."

"Okay, fine. I'll leave at six."

"Five."

"Five-thirty."

"Deal." Kara crossed her arms and smiled, staring at the Luthor for as long as she could bear before recollecting her surroundings. The soft orange glow that had lit the room had faded away, only a sliver of sun left behind the scattered clouds. "I should go."

"Yes, of course... thank you, Kara. I appreciate this very much." Lena's blood red lips curled into a devious smile as she and Kara walked to her door and she held it open, facing Kara in the doorway as the reporter turned to say her last goodbye. "My hero." She stated softly and gave her best friend a hug.

Kara lingered in the Luthor's arms a few more seconds before waving her goodbye and taking off.

Lena's office was suddenly dull.

* * *

The day of the convention came and Lena insisted on picking Kara up. The convention was in Central City, and it would take up both of their weekends. Lena's leg was bouncing the entire way to Kara's apartment, and it only stopped when she saw Kara walk out of the building's doors clad in a tight navy-blue shirt and gray pants, and Lena took in a sharp breath as she opened the driver door and rushed over to Kara to offer the blonde help.

"Oh—no I can get it. Really." Kara smiled at Lena as the Luthor opened the trunk for her, but they both faltered when they realized it was full. "Lena, it's three days."

Lena felt her cheeks burn, and she looked at the bags filling the trunk. "I couldn't fit everything into one bag... or two."

" _Lena_." They laughed and Lena shut the trunk, opening the back door instead. She stepped back and opened Kara's door for her, which caused the blonde to laugh gently.

They took off for Central City, the morning light shining brightly, even through Lena's tinted windows. She stole glances at Kara, looking at her blonde hair that was half down lit up by the sunlight, or at the slope of her nose that supported her glasses. She accidentally stared a moment too long when Kara looked over at her, a questioning look on her face. Lena snapped her head forward and watched the road.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

Lena laughed, her hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "Just seeing if you're awake. You've been awfully quiet." She glanced back at Kara, who was still staring at her, a sheepish smile on her face.

A single one of Kara's eyebrows raised, and she opened her mouth slightly but said nothing.

After a few minutes, Lena looked back to Kara. "Are there any panels you're wanting to go see?"

The reporter thought for a moment, staring out at the trees that quickly passed by. She looked over at the Luthor with that bright, sunny smile that made Lena's stomach do flips. "There's this astronomer I really like. I'd like to go see her panel."

Lena's eyebrows raised as she glanced at Kara, "Oh? Which one?"

"Jocelyn Burnell."

" _Jocelyn Bell Burnell_? The woman who discovered the first radio pulsars  _and_ won the Nobel Prize in Physics?"

Kara laughed, turning in her seat to face the Luthor. "Yeah, she said that thing that's like "we are made of star stuff" and I don't know. Her speeches are really interesting... and she's a really influential woman."

Lena nodded her head, smiling as she turned off on a road her GPS told her to. "No, I completely agree."

After a moment, Kara turned to Lena and asked, "Which panels are you wanting to go to?"

"Oh, there's so many." Lena gushed. "First and foremost, I need to see Helen Grenier. She's my priority. Oh! We need to go see Aprille Ericsson and Ainissa Ramirez's panels. Hundred percent. They are some of the top names in the engineering world right now—god. Sorry, I got excited." She looked over and saw Kara staring at her with a dopey grin on her face and she felt her own rise in temperature.

"No, it's nice to see you get so excited about something. I'm glad." Kara chuckled.

The Luthor tried to keep herself from burying her face in her hands as she blushed. She stared straight ahead, taking a deep breath as a smile slowly spread across her lips. It was far too easy for her to completely geek out around Kara. Too easy it was embarrassing. But Kara just made it so easy—she always looked at Lena with those insanely blue eyes and always had that beautiful smile on her face that just barely tugged at the corners of her lips until she broke out into her signature sunny smile and that smile reached her eyes, crinkling at the corners. Every time Lena found those blue eyes paired with that gorgeous smile pointed at her, her heart nearly stopped. Kara Danvers was so breathtaking, and at this rate, Lena was going to suffocate.

They reached the hotel a couple of hours later, both women stepping out to a few bellhops waiting by the curb to help them. Lena insisted Kara let them take her bag, getting through her persistent protests. 

Kara and Lena reached their suite, Lena pressing in a code to the door and she grinned at Kara's gasp as the blonde entered the suite. "This is amazing!" Kara immediately ran over to the window that looked over Central City, "Gosh, this view!" The sunlight washed over her, a shadow stretching behind her as she gazed out at the skyscrapers.

Lena leaned against a wall, watching Kara run around the suit with a smile tugging at her lips. The blonde disappeared behind a door, finding the bathroom and let out a loud " _wowzah_ _"_ that made Lena break out into a fit of giggles.  _Adorable._

A bellhop knocked on the door and Lena turned to open it for him, instructing him to take the bags to the bedroom. Before she could get what he couldn't carry, Kara blew past her to grab the last one, a large smile on her face. Kara Danvers; always the one to help out. Although, as she lifted the massive duffle bag, Lena couldn't help but remember that it was her heaviest bag. Even past Kara's grunting, that bag had to be insanely heavy. Kara had announced she works out quite a few times, but this was still surprising—and  _god_ those biceps were immaculate.  _I need to let her carry my bags more often._

The CEO gave the bellhop his tip, closing the door after him. She looked around the living area and didn't see Kara, so she went into the bedroom and found Kara standing there, arms crossed and a crinkle between her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" She followed Kara's stare to the single king-sized bed, "Is this going to be a problem?" She gestured towards the bed, "because if so, I can get you a separate suite. They don't really have a master suite with two beds." She laughed awkwardly, her cheeks heating up.

Kara spun around, smiling as wide as ever, her fingers coming up to fiddle with her glasses. "No, it's perfectly fine. I just hope I don't choose this weekend to start doing anything weird in my sleep." She walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at the plush comforter.

 Lena was sure she was going to develop a heart condition at this rate because Kara looked so sweet as she stared at everything with such innocent wonder. Since the day she met the bubbly blonde, she found herself needing to take more moments to gather herself and just  _breathe_ because damn, if Kara Danvers smiled at her like  _that_ again she was doomed. That would be the end of Lena Luthor.

She nodded and gestured towards their bags, "Right, well, we can worry about unpacking later. Why don't we get down to the convention?"

The reporter nodded, both women walking shoulder to shoulder as they made their way down to the main floor where they waited for Lena's car to be brought around. She drove them to the events center the convention was being held at and Kara had to help her search for a parking spot. She laughed when Kara rolled down the window and shouted at a car that swooped in the one Lena was going to park in. They found one closer, and Kara sat smugly in her seat, Lena giggling at the sight.

The convention itself was massive. They were met with a sea of people when they walked through the doors, everyone quizzically gazing down at pamphlets and figuring out where to go. Kara grabbed one off of a staff member and Lena huddled in with Kara to look at it.

"Look, Helen Grenier's panel is in two hours." Kara pointed to the slot.

Lena bounced around, excited to see one of her most favorite engineers to date. "Wonderful!" She looked around more, "Oh, Jocelyn Burnell is after. We can go straight to her panel after Grenier's, then afterward, we can go look at the technology presentations. I heard Microsofts Peggy Johnson is giving a presentation on next year's new Windows system." She could feel herself growing a little  _too_ excited, so she took a step back and breathed.

"Whatever you want, Lena." Kara smiled and she could no longer breathe.

 _I'm going to die._  

They made their way slowly through the large area with a maze of booths, young entrepreneurs selling their ideas, and Lena stopped at a few of the booths, drilling some of the young adults with questions about their products. Kara spoke up when there was a pause, "Don't worry, she's only this aggressive when she likes something." And with that, Lena would know to ease up a little. 

Kara led Lena over to a booth where a young girl was standing, talking about a product that would distract people from the pain of a shot. Kara knelt down to the girl and asked her a few questions, smiling the entire time as the girl answered her. "This is really cool! I like this." She stood back up, looking over to Lena and raised her eyebrows.

Lena stepped next to Kara and they sifted through images of this girl's little device in action. "Oh, it sticks to the skin and vibrates in a targeted area and  _distracts_ the person getting the shot. That’s... actually really smart." Lena looked at the girl, her thick black hair pulled up into the cutest ponytail. She grabbed a little business card next to the photos, smiling at the little girl. "Well, Maria, when you're of working age feel free to come down to L-Corp." And at the girl's excited smile, Kara slipped her hand into Lena's, and her heart fluttered, even when Kara's hand left hers.

They made it to Helen Grenier's panel, and Kara and Lena found themselves up front. She talked about her robots, cracking jokes about the iRobot and Roomba. Lena was so enraptured in the woman's explanation of package-delivering drones, she didn't notice Kara had been staring at her the entire time.

She shot up at the chance to ask a question, and she almost sighed in relief when she was chosen. "How would drones fit in commercially?" And  _wow_ did Mrs. Grenier answer her question so perfectly. Lena didn't realize how useful drones could be for agriculture until it was explained to her. She sat down with a grin, it only grew wider when Kara squeezed her arm excitedly.

After the panel, Kara and Lena arrived at Jocelyn Burnell's panel and Lena couldn't pay attention to anything the woman was saying. She looked over at Kara more often than she could count, and Kara was just watching the woman speak with such innocent, childlike wonder that Lena couldn't help but to chuckle to herself.

Kara looked over to Lena, "What?" She whispered.

Lena blushed slightly, leaning in closer to Kara. "It's nothing," she chuckled.

The reporter looked skeptical, but she returned her attention to the woman on the stage. Her thick Irish accent was like Kara's favorite symphony. Every single ounce of the blonde's attention was on the woman, who talked about pulsars, and radio waves, and stars—things Lena wasn't particularly interested in, but she appreciated Burnell as a fantastic female role model in the science world—and every single ounce of Lena's attention was focused on the blonde sitting next to her. Kara's hand was thoughtfully rubbing her lower lip and Lena just stared at it. She never thought she'd be jealous of a finger in her entire life but there she was, jealous of Kara's finger.

It went on like that until the panel ended, and Lena clapped with everyone else as the woman left the stage, leaving Kara sitting there with an amazed look on her face. "That was enlightening." Kara murmured.

They left the auditorium and walked through the hallways where there were stands full of information and people promoting causes. Lena stopped at a few but her attention was torn away from the people selling their items when Kara would slip her arm around Lena's when they stopped walking. It was distracting and it was  _delicious,_ and Lena was suddenly hungry.

The two of them went and got dinner at a restaurant nearby that Kara suggested, insisting Lena would like it. As they walked in and Lena realized it was a seafood restaurant, her stomach lurched. No matter how fancy the food was, Lena didn't like seafood—but she liked Kara. And if Kara wanted her to eat seafood, she would suck it up and eat exactly what Kara said she'd  _love._

And of course, Kara suggested the maple soy-glazed salmon on white quinoa, and  _of course_ Lena smiled and said "Sure, that sounds great!" Even if her stomach disagreed. Lena was susceptible to suggestion when it came to Kara and it would be the death of her.

When they got back to their room, Kara and Lena sat together on the sofa in the sitting area, Kara scrolling through her phone while Lena paged through a book. They sat next to each other in silence for a while until Kara groaned, shifting so her back was resting on Lena's shoulder. "How's your birthday present been so far?"

The blonde was very touchy, so it's not like her leaning against Lena was anything new, it's just that Lena never got used to it. Every time Kara so much as brushed up against her, she forgot how to breathe. It was quiet, casual moments such as this one where Lena wished she could just tell Kara  _everything_. She wanted to come out and say  _"_ _you've stolen my attention and I wouldn't have it any other way."_ But she knew that would be insanely weird, so she just hummed and said, "It's been incredible, you don't know how much this means to me."  _You made it incredible._

Kara started talking about the presentation she was watching, and as much as Lena wanted to listen, a pain in her stomach was slowly taking up all of her attention. It grew and grew, and she started shifting uncomfortably. "Lena, are you—"

Lena ripped herself off of the couch and sprinted to the bathroom. She slammed the door and stood there for a moment before doubling over and retching into the toilet.  _I shouldn't have_ _eaten_ _the salmon._ She sat back with a grimace and kicked her heel up to flush the toilet. She groaned when Kara knocked on the door and asked if she was alright. " _I'm fine."_ Lena groaned. She stood up and sighed, rinsing her mouth out. When she opened the door, Kara was standing there with concern knitting through her eyebrows. "Sorry—bad reaction to the food I suppose." Her embarrassment was prevalent in the way she avoided Kara's stare.

"Do you need anything?" Kara grabbed Lena's wrist and walked her to the bedroom, "You should lay down, I'll go get you some gum or something."

"Kara, really, this isn't necessary—" Lena made to get up, but Kara firmly pushed her down.  _Holy shit._ And Lena laid limp against the plush pillows, completely flustered.

"No, you stay there, I have some in my bag. You're probably hungry now, do you want crackers? I have salted and unsalted, which do you prefer?" Before Lena could respond, Kara had a few handfuls of saltines in her hands and a pack of gum, "I'll just give you both." She dumped everything on Lena's lap, and the Luthor smiled down at the pile, then looked up at the blondes bright, sunny smile that brightened up the room despite the sun being down. Kara Danvers was a star and no one could tell Lena any different.

"Thank you, Kara, truly. My hero."

Lena fell asleep before Kara came to bed, stirring when she felt the bed dip down next to her as Kara slipped under the covers. She didn't know what time it was, but she fell back asleep.

She woke up sometime later to an arm draped lazily around her waist, but she was too tired to fuss about it. Lena just drifted back to sleep with a smile tugging at her lips. 

When she woke up for real, the same arm was wrapped around her waist and she was slow to realize it was Kara. When the realization finally hit her, she froze. The light poured in through the windows as the sun was just barely coming up and the world stood still for a moment. Everything was calm. Everything was perfect. She turned carefully so she could look at Kara, frowning slightly when she noticed that her glasses were sitting lopsided on her face. Lena shifted around so she could grab them and set them on her nightstand, and when she looked back, she was struck with a weird sense of familiarity. 

Before she could think more about it, Kara stirred awake, her arm wrapping tighter around Lena before her piercing blue eyes fluttered open and looked at Lena, and Lena realized exactly how familiar that combination of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes were. Kara seemed to realize this as she quickly retracted her arm, shooting up as she felt around her face for her glasses.

Lena just laid there and stared at Kara. Everything made perfect sense—the weird slip-ups, the excuses, the way Kara seemed to be everywhere Supergirl wasn't—it made so much sense. Lena's heart was doing abnormal things—things more abnormal that her usual abnormal—and she breathed in as deep as her lungs would allow, sitting up. She watched Kara frantically rush around, spewing excuses, before she couldn't take anymore. "Kara—Kara. It's okay." Kara didn’t hear her. " _Kara!_ " The blonde froze, her lips forming a straight line as she waited. Lena would be lying to herself if she said she  _didn't_ already have an idea of what Kara was doing in her pastime "I know. I know, and it's okay." She grabbed the blonde's glasses and held them out to her, her breath hitching when Kara grabbed them.

Kara slipped them on, standing nervously as she fidgeted with her hands, "You knew?"

"Well, I didn't  _know_ but I had a good Idea. I think deep down I knew, but I ignored it." Lena shrugged.

The reporter laughed in disbelief, plopping down on the bed, "And... you're not mad?"

Lena laughed, "I don't need to be, Kara. It's your secret to tell and I know you would have told me at some point."

"Okay..." Kara sighed, but she didn't seem any less nervous. "I didn't keep it a secret because of your last name. I was just trying to keep you safe."

"Kara, I can handle myself—"

" _Can_ you? When's the last time you made a speech in public and you  _weren't_ attacked? How many times have I had to save you?" Kara threw her hands up as she shouted. "I swear, it's like you literally have nine lives!"

"It's not my fault society hates me!" Despite her seemingly harsh words, Lena was smiling, her dimples forming as her smile grew wider when Kara spoke again.

"I don't hate you."

"I know you don't." They sat on the bed for a moment until Lena noticed the time, and she stood up. "We should get ready for the convention. They're doing that astronomy exhibit you wanted to see tonight."

Kara grinned and Lena surely developed a permanent heart palpitation. The number of times her heart stopped in a day was as concerning as ever and she needed to make a note to see a doctor when they go back to National City.

They went and saw the rest of the panels Lena wanted to see, and Kara wanted to watch a few speeches so Lena went with her to do that. After the last speech, Kara and Lena were walking arm in arm when they stumbled upon someone Kara must have known.

"Kara Danvers?" The woman looked at Kara for a moment before walking over to her.

The blonde smiled and accepted a hug from the woman, her dark hair tied up in a tight bun. "Caren, hey! Alex told me you’d be here." Kara smiled, then glanced over at Lena. "Lena, this is Caren Dexter, she's a cardiothoracic surgeon."

Lena stuck her hand out for the woman to shake, a pleasant smile gracing her lips. "I assume you're the friend Alex went to med school with?"

"Indeed, I am!" She smiled at the two before looking somewhere behind their heads. "Nice meeting you, but I have to run. I hope you two are having a great time, tell Alex I said hi." She hugged Kara one more time and waved bye to Lena, and the Luthor couldn't help the pang of jealousy that trickled down her spine when she hugged Kara.

The Luthor looked at Kara as the woman walked away, "A cardiothoracic surgeon? Maybe she can answer a question about a problem I've been having..."

"You've been having heart problems?" 

"I wouldn't be if you would stop being the cutest thing I've ever seen." Lena muttered under her breath, forgetting that Kara had super hearing. She didn't see Kara's wide-eyed stare or the hopeful smile that graced her lips. The evening was nearing and Lena giggled as Kara dragged her to the astronomy exhibit. 

They walked into an auditorium-like space, except there were no seats and it was completely dark. A synthetic sounding female voice sounded through the auditorium and Kara looped her arm around Lena's and squeezed excitedly. There was a quiet murmur from the people around them and the space around them lit up with the universe. They were submerged in holograms of stars and planets, specs of white stretching out in the distance. Kara pulled Lena towards a hologram and they looked at it. A female voice sounded through a speaker that must have been embedded in the ground as it spewed information about the sun. 

Lena wasn't thinking when she said, "no matter how many facts she tells me, I'll always think of you as my sun." And Lena froze at the words that exited her lips. Her face grew a deep shade of crimson as Kara spun around and stared at her, her lips parting slightly. Kara's skin was illuminated a deep orange color from the sun beside them, and Lena sank further into her internal hole as Kara's ocean eyes closed and she pulled off her glasses. She was about to ask Kara what she was doing before the blonde's lips were pressing into hers, only to be torn away.

Kara stared back at Lena with uncertainty, and Lena didn't allow a single thought to cross her mind except for  _Again._ She slipped her hand around the back of Kara's neck, blonde locks curling around her fingers as she pressed a deep kiss to the reporters' lips. Her lips tingled deliciously as Kara's lips parted and they pushed against each other, hungry for contact. Lena almost forgot their surroundings but was brought back to reality when the woman's voice chimed in her ears and Kara pulled back. "I—um. That was..." Lena couldn't form the right words because  _damn_ , kissing Kara was far beyond anything she had ever imagined, and she imagined a  _lot._

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." Kara whispered, slipping her glasses back on.

Lena stood there for a moment, silent as the realization that Kara Danvers, the woman she's been in love with for the longest time, liked her back.  _Kara Danvers just kissed me. I just kissed Kara Danvers._ She let out a loud laugh, slapping a hand over her lips as she stifled her giggles. "I've been waiting for you to do that for the longest time." 

Kara threw her head back as she laughed at Lena's words, grabbing her hand and led her around the exhibit.

Their hands were glued together the rest of the night, and Kara was more beautiful than any nebula they saw that night.

When they got back to the room, Kara stood idly in the middle of the sitting room, her hands wringing together as she nervously stared at the floor. Lena went over to her immediately, grabbing both of the blonde's hands in her own. "What is it?"

Kara looked up, taking a steadying breath. "I think we should—we should talk." Lena sat down on the couch with her, giving Kara her undivided attention and encouraging her to continue. "Well, you've found out a lot of... secrets today."

She didn't continue and Lena's eyebrows shot up into her forehead. "That's what you're worried about? Kara, I'm not mad about you keeping the Supergirl thing a secret. And I'm more than happy about the  _other_ thing."

The reporter chuckled, looking up at the grooves in the roof. "Yeah, but are you ready to continue this knowing...?"

"If you're asking me if I'm worried about you breaking me, I'm definitely not. I think it's more exciting than anything."

"Exciting? Lena—I could  _crush_ you. Literally. That doesn't scare you?" Lena knew Kara would never do anything that would endanger her.

"I trust you, Kara." Lena spoke quietly, her hand reaching out to take Kara's in her own and she pressed a gentle kiss into the blonde's palm. "And since we're sharing secrets, I don't like salmon.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed, her jaw hanging open as she shot Lena an incredulous look. " _That's_ why you threw up! Lena, why didn't you just say so!?"

"You looked so excited for me to try the salmon." Lena gave Kara a sheepish grin.

"Don't do that again."

Lena laughed and only nodded, and Kara's fingertips reached up to caress Lena's cheek, taking a strip of her dark brown hair in her hands. It caused a shudder to roll through Lena's body, and she pressed her cheek into Kara's hand. When Kara leaned towards her, Lena met her halfway. The feeling was electric and Lena didn't know if she'd ever get used to it.

Both of Kara's hands came up to cup her cheeks as she deepened the kiss, and she pushed Lena down against the cushions of the couch. Her heart was racing and her skin was hot. Despite the fact that Kara could indeed crush her, her touches were gentle as her hands trailed down Lena's front, stopping at her sides. Lena stopped kissing Kara for air, and Kara moved her lips to Lena's cheeks, kissing a fiery trail down her throat. She let out a laugh and Kara looked up at her, that gorgeous, bright smile appearing. "What is it?"

Lena looked into those beautiful ocean eyes, smiling widely as she stared up at Kara. Everything was going in a completely different direction than Lena had initially thought.

Everything was perfect.

"I feel like I've been kissed by the sun." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave some feedback, it's always welcomed!  
> 


End file.
